You Broke The Curse
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: What if Regina had been the one to wake up Henry at the end of season 1 instead of Emma Inspired by a image by tumblr user kayryn. Continued due to requests.
1. Chapter 1

Regina bounded up the hospital stairs, grasping onto the railing and allowing her own momentum to swing her around and propel her forward up the next flight. The words on the other end of the phone call that Emma and she had received played over and over again in her mind. _It is Henry, his condition has changed, you should get here as soon as possible. _Her heart had stopped in that moment, her breath hitched. She hung up the phone; she normally would ask many questions. Changed how? Is he going to be alright? But her heart Regina knew that things weren't alright. There wasn't time for questions. This time she had to do what the voice said and get to the hospital.

And that is what she had done. She had gotten into her Mercedes with Emma Swan, who was blabbering like an idiot. Regina didn't listen, she didn't care what she was saying. She had sped to the hospital, most likely risking her life and others, but she didn't care, her son needed her. And now she was so close, she ran down the hallway, she could hear Emma's footsteps only paces behind her.

She neared the glass room where she had left her son only hours earlier. She hadn't gotten to say everything that she wanted to say before leaving for the library. She had only told him that she was sorry, which she was. Her pride, and jealously had lead Henry to the precarious condition he was in now, it was all her fault and for that she was sorry. But she wanted to tell him so much more than that, tell him how much she loved him. Tell him how she felt her heart change when he was first placed in her arms when he was only three weeks old, how she had forgotten to love before she learned to love him. Tell him that all she had ever wanted to do was to protect him. She hoped that she would still have time.

But all she saw was Dr. Whale and one of the nuns, the woman who was the blue fairy, walking slowly out of the room. She thought for a moment that it was because Henry was better, there was no need to rush if Henry was better. But the looks on their faces said something completely different. They looked at her and Emma with pity, Regina hated the look of pity.

After a moment Dr. Whale broke the silence, "I'm sorry…we did everything we could."

Regina felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. She couldn't breathe and suddenly every limb in her body felt numb. But somehow her mind lead her to the glass door, she pressed her hands to the glass, it felt so cool. She looked through and saw Henry laying on the bed, wiring and tubes coming off of him. His face was covered in a mask that was meant to help him breathe, he didn't need it anymore. A nurse walked around him, untangling the wires, removing the mask.

She turned around to see Blue looking at her with more pity, she could hear sobs coming from Emma. She wondered why she hadn't started crying yet. She certainly felt broken enough. She turned back around, she didn't want to see those people, she wanted to see her son. She put pressure on the door, swinging it open slightly and walked through, her paces getting faster by the second until she stood by Henry. Emma wasn't far behind her, his birth mother placed her hand gently on Henry's before Regina swatted it away. "Don't touch my son!" She said, her voice was hoarse and caught in her throat. And then the tears started.

Emma looked up to see Regina, she had a look that bordered on madness in her eyes, but behind it she saw grief, loss, and brokenness. She backed off, the mayor was a powerful woman and Henry's mother, even though she was as well. She would say goodbye to her son later, as much as Emma hated to admit it, now was Regina's time. Her consequences would come later for what she had done. But for now she would let the grieving woman before her say goodbye to her son.

Regina was looked back down at Henry and placed her hand where Emma's was only moments ago. He looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping. He looked just as he had every night for the past eleven years when she would go to check on him before going to bed herself. He had grown into such a beautiful boy in those years, and she wasn't ready for it to be over. But she knew from the past, that no matter how hard you try, you can't bring back the dead.

She moved her hand from where it sat on Henry's hand to his forehead, brushing his hair to the side in a neat fashion. "I'm sorry" Regina said through her tears, "I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I love you so much Henry. I know that you think that I don't, but I do. I have loved you every day since I met you."

She looked down at him, almost expecting to hear a quip back about how it wasn't possible for her to love him, after all she was the Evil Queen. But instead he just laid there as still as ever.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She realized it had been quite some time since she had done that, it used to be one of their bedtime rituals, a kiss goodnight. She pressed her lips to his forehead and whispered quietly, "Good night my sweet boy."

She leaned back up and started to rearrange his hair. That was it, she wouldn't get to say all the things to him that she wanted to say. And if Ms. Swan was to be true to her word she would dead soon, it didn't sound so bad right now.

A gasp interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to her son, his eyes were open and the color was returning to his face.

"Em…Mom?" Henry said confused.

"Henry" Regina breathed out relieved, "You're okay."

"You saved me." Henry said, still sounding confused. He knew that the only thing that was capable of doing something like that was true loves kiss. And if she was alive that meant that his mom loved him.

A blue light emanated out from Henry and Regina like a wave, spreading out across the room and out into the town. As it passed by the people they reacted slightly until a look a new found understanding covered their faces.

"What is…" Regina started to ask.

"You broke the curse." Henry said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I never really intended on making this story longer that just the first chapter, but people seemed to have wanted more. I probably won't write that much more, just a couple more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think in reviews. Or if you have any ideas or prompts message me.**

* * *

"You broke the curse" Henry said, sounding astonished.

The entire room was in shock, as if it was thawing after a great frost. After all they had all been trapped, cursed, for twenty eight years.

"Your majesty" Whale was the first to speak, his voice filled with distain and lathing.

His words seemed to break everyone's trance, bringing them back to the present as they remembered who it was that was responsible for their imprisonment.

"Whale wait…" Regina said, allowing herself to shift her attention away from Henry.

"What for what?" Whale asked as she walked up to Regina, raising his hand until it was around her neck, using it to lead her to the nearest wall, pinning her there, trapped by his grasp. "Wait for some sort of explanation, do you expect us to be patient, to show mercy to the person who brought us here, to the Evil Queen?" he asked, the words coming out forcefully.

"Whale!" Emma's voice rang across the room. "Back down, she may have caused this curse, but it appears as if she also broke it. And so for that, yes I would like some sort of explanation."

Whale turned around and looked to Emma, taking in her words for a moment before shaking them off and redirecting his fury back to Regina, tightening the grip around her neck. Regina just looked at Henry who watched with horror.

"Back down" Emma said again as she stepped forward and pushed Whale off of Regina, steading the woman as she stumbled forward slightly catching her breath.

"Well Regina, do you have an explanation?" Emma asked.

"True love can break any curse, my love for Henry must have woken him up since it was magic that put him to sleep." Regina said, looking at Henry, hoping that if anything this would convince Henry that she did love him. After all this was his language, the language of true love and fairy tales. He believed things from a book to be reality blindly, Regina just hoped that he would as readily believe something that happened right in from of his eyes.

"But how did it break THE curse?" Henry asked, "you created it, how could you break it, Emma is the savior she is meant to."

"I don't know…" Regina replied, not sure if her son was disappointed that it was she who broke the curse instead of his biological mother. She did wish she did know why what had just occurred happened. Knowing that waking up Henry would have broken the curse wouldn't have changed her actions, but Regina couldn't help but deny that it did complicate things.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emma asked.

"I don't know everything about the curse. I cast it but I was not its creator." Regina explained.

"Gold….Rumplestiltskin did, didn't he?" Henry asked.

"Yes" Regina replied with a smile. Although Henry hadn't ran to her arms, he was yet to call her the Evil Queen, and even though he had not acknowledged her love for him, he also had not denied it, and that had to count for something.

"Well aren't you curious?" Henry asked again.

Emma looked around, from outside she could see people smiling, embracing with their new found family members, but there were also a portion of the population matching angrily towards the hospital. If this had been a different time she wouldn't have been surprised to see torches and pitch forks.

"Curiosity is great kid, but I don't think we've got time for it at the moment." Emma responded, gesturing to the scene outside the window.

"Yes your majesty, I think it is best that you find somewhere to hide." The blue fairy said matter of factly.

"And maybe try to find some sort of explanation beyond I don't know. It may be the only thing that will subdue them." Emma added.

Regina looked around, and she knew that what was being spoken was true. She looked back down to Henry who was now sitting up in the bed. She leaned down so that she was at his eye level.

"Henry, I am going to figure this out. And no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Regina said softly, but with conviction.

Henry nodded silently. She didn't know what she expected, certainly not an; I love you too. She turned around to run out of the room and from the reflection in the glass she saw Emma move towards Henry and embrace him. He looked so happy and peaceful as she whispered something in his ear. She thought she could feel her heart breaking again, how many times would it have to do that. She pushed the thoughts encroaching on her mind aside, remembering she had been the one to wake Henry up with her love.

She moved silently through the hallways and out into the parking lot, and into her Mercedes, driving it down the less popular streets until she arrived at Gold's shop. It was empty, so she made herself at home while she waited for her explanation.

She pulled a stool out from behind the counter and sat. Looking around at the relics, she suspected that people would probably start to arrive, demanding the return of their belongings. Perhaps this wasn't the safest place for her.

But her thoughts were not able to get very far before they were interrupted by the approach of a large purple cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell above the door to Mr. Gold's shop rang as he sung it open with a young woman on his arm who Regina recognized as Belle, the woman that she had locked up in the basement of the hospital. The look of pride on Gold's face quickly morphed into one of anger and fury when he saw Regina seated on this stool; her arms crossed, fingers drumming against her arm in a nervous manner.

"Regina…you remember Belle." Mr. Gold said coldly.

"Yes…Gold I have a matter to discuss with you." Regina stated.

"You see you don't get to say what happens anymore." Gold said, his eyes narrowing and directing his fury by way of magic towards Regina, who soon felt her breathing restricted for the second time that day.

"Rumple…" Belle said softly, looking scared.

"No Belle, I need to deal with this." Gold said, determined.

"And I need to know how the curse was broken." Regina said with forced breath.

"Isn't it obvious dearie, it was written in the curse the whole time, the true love of the Savior would break the curse. Your sleeping curse that put your dear little son under put this all into motion." Gold said, tightening his magical grip on Regina more. He was getting tired of having to explain things to this woman.

"She didn't." Regina managed to say.

"What?" Gold asked.

"I woke Henry, I broke the curse." Regina explained with the air that she had left.

As Gold heard the words he stepped back in shock, releasing the magic that was restraining Regina, allowing her to breathe freely once again.

"Belle, could you give the mayor and I some privacy, there is a matter we need to discuss." Gold said.

"Don't hurt her, please, promise me this."

"Yes I promise" Gold said warmly as he took Belle's hands, "you have nothing to worry about, now why don't you go and look in the back, you should be able to find something to wear back there." Gold said.

Belle nodded after a moment, and allowed her hands to slide out of Gold's before he left the main room.

"So Gold, how did this happen?" Regina asked.

"The Savior was meant to break the curse, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love. It was the loop hole in the curse the one way to break it." Gold said.

"I didn't come here to talk about true love, I came here to talk about how everyone now seems to remember who they are." Regina said, getting tired of not having any answers.

"What happened exactly…?"

"Henry...Henry died. And I told him how sorry I was and I kissed him good night like I used to, and then he just woke up. And a second later there was this light that radiated outward and then everyone remembered." Regina explained, feeling slightly ridiculous for talking about good night kisses with Mr. Gold.

"A Mother's kiss…a mother's love."

"What are you getting at Gold?"

"There was never a love truer than that, true love woke up Henry." Mr. Gold said.

"I figured that much out, I am not an idiot, but how did it break the curse, I thought only the Savior could do that, and I am fairly certain I am not the savior."

"No my dear you most certainly are not." Mr. Gold said with a slight chuckle.

Regina simply glared at him, "Then how did this happen?"

"When you cast the curse you sacrificed the thing you loved most, your father, in order to destroy everyone's happiness, but most of all…"

"Snow White, yes Gold I do not need a history lesson I need an explanation."

"Ohh…" Mr. Gold said.

"Oh, what do you mean oh?"

"If you could not interrupt me for one moment dearie."

Regina stepped back and crossed her arms, looking at Mr. Gold, "fine I am listening."

"The kiss that woke up Henry was a mother's kiss, true love's kiss. And you gave it out of pure love, wanting nothing in return. You, the person you cast the curse and sacrificed love to do so. But more than that…Henry, your son, isn't just any boy. He is Snow White's grandson. This curse was cast out of a void of love, and hate for Snow White. And so in that instant of pure love, towards a blood relative of Snow White. The curse was undone."

"But…"

"What do you regret it?" Gold asked?

"No of course not, it brought Henry back."

"Even though there is a town full of people who now most likely hate you, possibly including your son?" Mr. Gold asked.

"My son is alive, that is all that matters." Regina said, "Would I prefer the curse to not have broken, possibly, but Henry's life comes before all of that."

"Well there is your explanation, now Regina when an angry mob finds you I would prefer it to not be in my shop."

"You think they are going to be found of your Mr. Gold, the Dark One?" Regina asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was a victim like everyone else, and now I have who I care about back." Gold responded, gesturing towards the back of his shop. "Now get out of my shop."

"Fine." Regina responded, "I need to talk to my son anyways."

* * *

**So what did you think of the explanation on why the curse was broken, was it feasible. In the next chapter Regina gets to explain this whole business to Henry? Will he accept her love? Will things change?**

**Please review, I like to know if people like the story and the thoughts they have while reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took longer than I anticipated to post this. My weekend was quite busy and school is taking over my life. I think this is where I am going to end the story for now. Like I said school is crazy and I have a couple sequels to previous stories that I need to get started on. Anyways please let me know what you think in reviews. Too sappy?_

* * *

The minute she left Gold's shop she realized she didn't know where to find her son. It was quite possible that he had been released from the hospital. Perhaps he had gone back to her home, their home, although she seriously doubted it. Perhaps he had gone home with Emma, do that apartment that she shared with Mary Margaret. Henry would find her she decided, and if not her some of his family, either Emma Swan or his grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming. She would get to make her explanations to him, but now it was time to get home. She couldn't raise her child if she was killed by an angry mob.

She walked in the door and called Henry's name, mostly out of instinct and a shred of hope, but there was no reply. The place seemed so empty and cold when he was not in it. His picture sat on a few tables, offering some shred of warmth, a visual reminder of his smile. For some reason Regina felt herself compelled to go upstairs, to Henry's room. It was so neat, just like he left it, not that she would allow it to be in any other state. She sat on his bed and felt the blanket that he used every night and hugged the pillow that he laid his head on. It smelled like him, the Head and Shoulders shampoo that he had started using since dandruff became a problem. Everything would be different now she realized. The curse was broken, the town knew who she was and Henry finally had proof. But she had broken it, because she allowed herself to love Snow White's descendant, her son which she had cared for since he was an infant.

A knock resounded at the door, the sound seemed to echo throughout the house. She sighed, the time had come, they had come. She walked down the stairs, straightening out her clothes as she descended, after all she still has their Queen. She opened the door with a flourish, she didn't care who was behind the door, she was not going to show any weakness.

"Miss Swan?" Regina said curiously, seeing Emma Swan standing on her porch instead of an angry mob, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Regina."

"Why are you…it is Henry is he okay."

"Yes he is fine." Emma replied.

"Good" Regina let out a sigh of relief. "I would like to speak with him, I have the answers, I know why I broke the curse."

"You do?" Emma asked, all of a sudden seeming more intrigued.

"Yes I…"

"You can explain later." Emma interrupted her, seeming more and more uncomfortable with her role, "could you come with me now Regina."

"Where to Miss Swan?"

"The Sheriff's station."

"You intend to lock me up? I just broke the curse, saved the life of my son, the boy you gave birth to."

"I know, but I think it would be best if you were to come."

"And why is that." Regina replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you have sensed the mood in this town. People are overjoyed of course that the curse is broken. But they are also very angry and the safest place for you is at the Sheriff's station."

"I don't need protection from them Miss Swan."

"Please…Henry's heard. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Henry is worried about me?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yes. Now are you coming? I could arrest you technically, I'm sure there are many charges I could stick on you, but I thought it would be more polite to ask first."

"An arrest won't be necessary Miss Swan, all I ask is that I am able to talk to my son, explain things."

"Of course" Emma replied.

Regina nodded and stepped out her door and followed Emma to her car.

Regina sat on the bench inside the cell at the Storybrooke police station. She had been behind bars before but this felt different. This was a town that she had created and now she felt like a prisoner in it.

Emma walked into the room, "Henry's on his way, Mary Margaret is driving him over."

"So the family has been reunited then." Regina replied.

Emma simply shrugged.

"Well will you let me out of here now?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I thought we discussed this."

"I don't want to talk to my son behind bars. I'm not going to run Miss Swan. All I am asking for is a little dignity."

Emma looked at her for a moment, trying to use her super power to sense any sort of lie or deceit but came up empty. She walked over to her desk and took the keys out of the drawer and opened the door.

"Not so nice in there is it?" Emma asked.

Regina simply walked out, she didn't want to explain things to Emma or start small talk, and she just wanted to talk to her son.

"Fine, you're not one for conversation, I get it, but we're on the same side."

"I just want to talk to my son." Regina said through a clenched jaw.

"And he will be here soon." Emma responded.

A knock came from the door. Regina looked up expectantly. "See I told you so." Emma replied as she went over and opened the door letting Henry in. He took a few steps in, looking a little nervous. Regina just smiled.

"I will give you guys some privacy." Emma said before stepping out.

"I'm so glad you are alright Henry." Regina said stepping closer to him, reaching out a hand to touch his face. He didn't move he just stood their frozen.

"You were right about the curse and I'm so sorry that."

"That what, that you lied to me all my life or that you broke it."

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Henry, I regret that now. But I'm not sorry I broke it."

"But people want to kill you."

"But you're alive." Regina said with a smile.

"How did you do it, I thought Emma was meant too."

"Yes, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, that is what I thought too but…"

"But you broke it instead, how."

"True love, isn't that the way it always goes in your story books."

"I don't understand." Henry said.

"I have made a lot of mistakes. When I cast the curse I did so out of hate and anger towards Snow White, because she stole love from me. I gave up love to cast the curse. But you Henry you are special, you brought love back. I love you, and when I woke you, the blood descendant of Snow White, well it was opposite of when I cast the curse and so that broke it."

"Like a paradox?" Henry asked.

"Yes like that. But Henry you believe in so many things, but I need you to know that I love you, with all that I am." Regina said, her eyes almost pleading.

"I know." Henry said quietly.

"What?"

"I know that you love me."


End file.
